


The Words Finally Come Out.

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Mental Breakdown, No Shepard without Vakarian, Swearing, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough couple years, Garrus finally decides to break and explain exactly how he feels about the whole Shepard saving the galaxy situation, and Shepard, well she does what she always does, comforts her friend.</p>
<p>requests can be made here: http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words Finally Come Out.

"I'm not asleep Garrus." Shepard voice said and Garrus turned his head to see Shepard standing there, wearing a loose fitting tank top and a pair of shorts. "Hmm, I thought you had gone to bed already, is it rather late at night?" Garrus said shrugging his shoulders as he went back to focusing on what he was working on. "Uh huh, I could ask you the same thing, Officer Vakarian." Shepard said and nearly burst our laughing at the annoyed expression on Garrus's face, well if he could move it that is, she found it weird that turian's couldn't move their facial structure though Garrus had gotten rather good at it. "So need me for something, or did you just come down for a chat." Garrus asked stopping what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"I thought we could split a couple drinks, I mean we both need one, after the pain in the ass time, we've both had in the past few years or months, take your pick," Shepard said shrugging her shoulder's for a moment holding up a bottle and a couple glasses. "Is that?" Garrus asked seeming a bit surprised. "Yep, seems that wine you earned on a vigilante's salary actually lasted longer than it looked though we could always drink the other one." Shepard said shrugging her shoulder and tossing her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder and grinning at him. "I suppose you're right, I have been calibrating this damn gun for over two years," Garrus said snickering a bit as he shut up the console following Shepard into the lounge and grinned over at her. "So you've been getting to know the turian inlaw's it seems," Garrus said sitting down on the couch and looked at Shepard who laughed. "Oh yes, your sister is a very persuasive turian, we've met on several occasions over the video chat, poor traynor couldn't catch a break with her, she's worried about you, though, wondering why you haven't called her or your father back," Shepard said shrugging her shoulders as she sat down across from him, leaning back and resting her head on her fingers.

"I know the reason, though, it goes with the whole what happened with Sidonis and the whole turian honor code that you guy's live by day by day, and I know how the whole betrayal is tearing you up, I also know why you didn't sync up with Solana the last time...because of your scars," Shepard said pouring their drinks and passed it across the table to Garrus who shook his head. "So you've noticed that," Garrus said quietly taking a sip of his drink. "Garrus it's my job to know how the rest of my crew is doing, if I didn't I wouldn't be a good captain and then we would both be out of luck. I'm not here tonight to lecture you or anything, but I just want to know what you think about this entire shitstorm that's blowing up around the two of us, you've always had my back, so it's now it's time that I heard yours." Shepard said looking at Garrus and stood up walking over to the couch and sitting next to him.

Garrus sighed as he leaned his head back against the cushions before standing up and glanced back at her. "Fine you really want to know what I think of us, I think this has to be the worse fucking tactical bullshit, that his ever happened to anyone in the history of the universe. I mean spirits sake Shepard, you faced down not just one but two spectres, a creature that hasn't existed for over 2000 years, you've come back FROM THE DEAD AND SURVIVED THAT AND FOR WHAT THEY PLACED YOU ON A FUCKING SUICIDE MISSION AND FOR SOME GODDAMN REASON, YOU'VE MANGED TO SURVIVE THAT." Garrus said his voice rising into a shout, before holding his hand up to stop himself for a moment, taking a couple deep breath. "and what do our so called government, do they call it a bunch of bullshit and when the ONE DAMN THING that they have been throwing away for years, decides to fight, they send you into it again." Garrus said shaking his head and moving over to stand near the window and leaned his head against it, tears rolling down his cheeks. " I don't know Shep, I just don't Shep. through all this bullshit you've managed to show no emotion and act like the big badass that you are...and you know what I'm terrified because of it, you had to pull up all these walls and place jokes to keep yourself sane...and honestly..I don't know what I would do without you." Garrus said taking a deep breath and walking back towards the couch and sitting down.

Shepard sighed as she leaned forward and shook her head a couple times. "Come on," Shepard said standing up and reaching her hand out to her boyfriend to help him up. "Shepard...I" Garrus said but stopped himself, knowing he probably had said enough, he sighed as he stood up and shook his head following her towards the elevator and walked inside, leaning back against the wall and looked at Shepard noticing, that she was just shaking her head at him. "Was that disrespectful at all," Garrus asked casually hating the silence between the two of them. "No, it wasn't," Shepard said sighing deeply.

Once they were in the safety of her quarters and standing in all too familiar spot near her fish tank, Shepard sighed for a moment pausing before speaking. "I'm glad you told me about how you feel on this whole situation, it's nice to know that someone is actually giving me information and not leaving me guessing," she noticed that he was to speak and held her hand up to stop him from commenting. "Let me speak my mind, okay...I know things have been going wrong since this whole bullshit began. You and Liara almost lose your homeworld...well Liara loses hers.Tali almost loses her life, I almost had to kill Kaidan once again, we lost mordin, legion, almost zillions of people in the past few hours and I know that it can be stressful on anyone, but Garrus if you need to talk to me about something...or better yet if I need to talk with something...I will....I promise. There is no Shepard without Vakarian..I thought you knew that by now." Shepard said chuckling to herself and smiled as she gently got onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his for a moment. "Besides who can stop the most badass team of warriors in the galaxy," Shepard said laughing a bit to herself. "You, are the most craziest son of a bitch that I've ever seen Shepard, and you know what I love you for that," Garrus said grabbing her waist and pressing a kiss against her lips for a moment.

"Shepard you're needed in the com room." a voice spoke over the loud speaker and Shepard nearly burst out laughing as she leaned back and smirked. "JUST A MINUTE JOKER, I'M KISSING MY BOYFRIEND ARCHANGEL, THE MOST BADASS TURIAN IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY!" Shepard shouted, shaking her head.


End file.
